


"Evil's" Fury

by CrystalDragonette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Ganon, Fluff, Good Ganon, I'm VERY salty about how these childred are treated, I'm a sucker for this trope, What Can I Say?, all links deserve to be happy, link is just a child, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: This is based off that one tumblr prompt of the bad guy looking down at the fallen hero and telling them it's not their fault for basically being pushed into this roll. I really needed dad ganon in my life
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	"Evil's" Fury

Ganon stared down at the child- a child, his mind screeched- and could only shake his head.

The boy was shaking, leaning onto the Master Sword for support as he glared up at Ganon.

He knew he couldn't win.

Not this time.

Tears began to well up as a sob broke free, the young hero sliding to his knees. The glare was replaced by a look of fear, of desperation.

Then the boy's shoulders slumped and Ganon could practically read the boy's mind.

'I failed. I'm a failure.'

Ganon knelt down, eyes sad as they looked him over. "Child, you did not fail. The Goddess sent you, and your past incarcerations at that, to do a man's job. You were not ready."

He gently pulls the sword from his grip. "You are but a child, so young. And the royal family had no issue sending you out here."

Ganon wipes the blood from his face before cupping it. "Child, Link…. I will not kill you. The Royal family is corrupt. I do not blame you for this."

Link stares up at him as the tears fall, still shaking, still scared. 

"I will make sure you never have to fight again, Link." Ganon picks up the child, holding him close as he turns to look at the Castle.

"And I will make sure this corruption ends once and for all."

_________

Soft footsteps padded through the castle's halls, before a young man stops outside the large doors of the throne room.

So many things had gone wrong.

Hyrule fell to Ganon.

The Royal family was no more.

The Goddess Hylia had abandoned them.

But…

The young man pushes the doors open, a smile playing across his face as he watched his father sit across the throne, his mother nagging him, again, as the guards tried to keep their laughter silent.

"Ganon, I swear on all that is holy-! Link!" She smiled brightly as Link walked into the room.

But…

Ganon glances at him, fond and loving. "Welcome home, son."

Link smiles brightly, rushing to them.

But, why did that have to be a bad thing?


End file.
